failedfatexfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginner's Guide
Basic Fighting The first thing you will see when you log into Failed Fate X is creation of a new character. Once you choose whatever Race and Weakness that you prefer you are ready to go. It is recommended that you take the tutorial if it is your first time playing. The most common way of moving around and attacking is by using the numpad with numlock off. For attacking you can either press the "Attack" verb under the "Commands" tab, pressing number 5 on your numpad or enabling Bump Attack. Bump Attack is the function of walking into an enemy to attack instead of using the verb. To enable this go to Commands > Options > Bump Attack. While in the options tab, feel free to enable whatever functions you would like to make your gaming experience as fun as possible. The fun part attacking and leveling, after you have figured out what your attack is going to be (Weaponry or Hand to Hand), all you do is walk up to an enemy. Start with Weak Armored Humans as they are the weakest monster in game to test out your attacks. Once you have leveled a bit you can test out attacking new monsters. To see a full list of enemies, feel free to visit the Monsters part of the website. How to Level Your Stats You can level basically all your stats. The best way to do that though is to stick to it. You have a lot of stuff to do when you start, yes, and it will be rough, but that's the glory of it. Well, depending on what you want to level, that will determine how to go about leveling it. (The higher a skills level, the longer it will take to increase before it reaches it's maximum) To see what all the different Attributes/ Combat Skills do, visit the link. A suggestion on how to level up into a strong character can be found here How to Mine You can mine rocks to get ores, metals or gems. First you need to pick get a pick axe. Pickaxes available range from the standard Pickaxe to the Mythril Pickaxe. Most are bought from the Forging Shop in town, but a few are made by Forging. For more information see Mining How to Forge Once you have obtained materials through mining or killing monsters, the next step to create new items is through Forging. To do this, you must first have a Hammer which can be found from the Forging Shop located in every town. Once you have a Hammer in your inventory, find an anvil (as shown in picture) to create a new item. For more information see Forging How to Farm First up to farm, you will need to buy a Hoe. This is a farming tool in to dig up the farmable ground so you are able to plant seeds. To obtain seeds, there is multiple ways of going about this. There are a few different vendors that sell specific seeds for a price, or you can find them as drops from different monsters. Once you have planted the seeds, you must wait a certain amount of time (not too long) for them to mature into fruit. There are 3 stages: Seedlings, Maturing and Adult. Once the plant has reached Adult, you can pick the fruit. Different fruit has different effects (gives HP, SP, increase inventory space, etc) For more information see Farming How to Fuse Runes To begin fusing runes you will need to obtain a blank rune. You can buy one from a Fusing Shop (nearest town that has one is Twon), or you can make one through Forging (see above). To make a fused rune, you will need ingredients to capture a spell into a rune. The higher your Fusing skill increases your chance of successfully creating a fused rune. (Note: If you are a Dark Elf or a Demon, you can not fuse runes until you have 50 or better Intelligence). For more information see Rune Fusing How to Trap To start trapping, you will need a few things. First thing you will need is to acquire the Trap Skill from the magic trainer. Once you have that, you can move on to acquiring Blank Traps. These can be forged even with very low Forging level. Once you have everything, you can now begin trapping. All you have to do is click on the trapping skill and then click on the trap you wish to use. It sets on the ground for about four to five minutes before it disappears so be sure to pull a monster on top of your trap before it is gone. There are different types of traps, so be creative in your ways of killing monsters.